


Pudding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has definite ideas about pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Title:** Pudding  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco has definite ideas about pudding.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #72: Pudding  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Apologies for the unimaginative title.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pudding

~

“We’ve just enough time,” Draco purred, dragging Harry. “They’ll never miss us.”

“What? Of course they will,” Harry hissed.

“Even more exciting.” Draco shoved Harry against the wall, licking his ear. “Imagine someone stumbling on us shagging.”

“I--” Harry moaned as Draco nipped at his jaw.

Draco sucked kissed across Harry’s neck, Banishing their clothes.

“We’re in the Burrow,” Harry gasped.

“Time for pudding!” Molly cried.

Draco sighed, retrieving their clothes. “Fine, we’ll do this later.”

Once back downstairs, Molly beamed. “There you are,” she said. “Have some pudding.”

“I was rather anticipating a different sort of sweet,” Draco mourned.

~


End file.
